inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HiMyNameIsMaurice/My theory for Episode 14
Before I start This is just my theory, don't take it too serious. Of course, everything I said could be wrong. Sorry for any English grammar mistakes. Anyway, let's get on ^_^ Resistance Japan We see Resistance Japan with their coach: Fudou. This team basically is Neo Japan Galaxy version. Resistance Japan consists of players from the Football Frontier + Movie (GO) just like Neo Japan consists of players from the Football Frontier + Aliea Academy. The players from Neo Japan had each other's moves. The first time I heard about Resistance Japan I was presuming that they would have each other's moves too but after I saw the trailer I'm not so sure about that. Yukimura & Hakuryuu showed moves they already had. I still think that they will have each other's moves. White Hurricane Inadan HQ.png|White Hurricane Panther Blizzard 8.png|Panther Blizzard New moves Since Keshin's are not allowed anymore, I wonder how much they leveled up their moves. Their are a few people in Resistance Japan who have not yet shown their hissatsu's yet. For example: Senguuji Yamato has only used his keshin hissatsu and not a "player" hissatsu. Here is a list of players who haven't used a "player" hissatsu yet. *Namikawa Rensuke *Senguuji Yamato *Gomaki Tetsurou *Kita Ichiban *Makari Ginjirou I think it would be cool to see their own hissatsu's. Maybe new ones? :D Possible Shoot Chain On the page for episode 14 it said that their will be a shoot chain with White Hurricane & Panther Blizzard. Since this is not confirmed and after some talking in the chat, I removed it from the page. I wanted to know why someone wrote this so I did some research and I came to the conclusion that it is possible that there will be a shoot chain with White Hurricane & Panther Blizzard. Why there could be a shoot chain. *White Hurricane has a yellow aura, in the preview Yukimura shoots Panther Blizzard while it has a yellow aura. On YouTube I saw the "original" Panther Blizzard and that one didn't have a yellow aura. *When Yukimura shoots the original Panther Blizzard, the blue has a blue aura. In the Galaxy Preview, the ball has a yellow aura. *When Yukimura shoots the original Panther Blizzard, It has a blue "beam" with some stripes that probably represents wind. In the preview, Shindou got hit by a shoot that looks like Panther Blizzard. The "beam / power" in the trailer looks much bigger, the stripes (that probably represents wind) do as well. Of course, it could also be a evolved version of Panther Blizzard. Panther Blizzard GO 26 HQ 11.PNG|Panther Blizzard in GO Panther Blizzard EP14Preview.png|Panther Blizzard in GO Galaxy Tsurugi will leave Shinsei Inazuma Japan? For some reason, I think that Tsurugi will leave Shinsei Inazuma Japan. As shown in the preview, Tetsukado and Tsurugi will have a conversation. For some reason, I'm thinking that Yuuichi is kidnapped by aliens and that the aliens told Tsurugi to quit Shinsei Inazuma Japan or else he won't see Yuuichi again (just like Gouenji and Yuuka). But that's probably not it XD. Since Level-5 came with a picture showing Hakuryuu, Kirino & Shinsuke and confirmed that one of these three will join Shinsei Inazuma Japan. I guess that Hakuryuu will join Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Kirino & Shinsuke already got a lot of screentime and according to a poll, Hakuryuu is a popular character too. *http://www.destructoid.com/level-5-s-most-famous-character-is-the-aero-porter--257037.phtml I know that Kirino is 2th and Hakuryuu is 5th in the "Most famous character poll" list. But I still think he will join Shinsei Inazuma Japan since Kirino already got a lot of screentime in GO & GO 2: Chrono Stone. Also, since most of the team members from Shinsei Inazuma Japan are "new" members and since Hakuryuu never played for Raimon in the anime, it could be a reason for him to join Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Maybe he will replace Tsurugi as a striker? Because personally, I don't see Hakuryuu sitting on the bench. Finally Again, this is just my theory, don't take it too serious. Of course, everything I said could be wrong. Sorry for any English grammar mistakes. 'What's your opinion on Episode 14 so far? Leave it in the comment section below! :D ' Category:Blog posts